If you don't have an aunt
by MariaK98
Summary: Let's imagine that Sydney has an aunt who, without warning, decided to pay her a visit. Thereby making it clear that all good for the niece ended from the moment she crossed the threshold of her apartment. I have not been able to translate the fanfic in English. I ran it through a translator. Maybe it will give someone something.
1. The surprise comes by accident

Sydney opened her eyes around ten in the morning, when she heard the annoying sound of a car alarm, spilled all over the street. She whimpered and covered herself with a blanket. Why are you doing this now? The first and only day off in the last few weeks and she more than anything she wanted to sleep in today. No, she certainly wasn't going to sleep all day but Wake up at this time in her plans is also not included. And who's the smart guy who hasn't turned off the damn alarm yet? Good morning did not work... Have to get up and not to take foolish attempts to sleep again, because it will not lead to anything good and then have to walk with a heavy head all day. Suppressing another yawn, the young woman went to the shower, hearing from the corner of her ear how the phone vibrates on the bedside table, soon bringing out the missed one. And she knew who could so insistently calling her. She liked that rush of gage to find out something about the kiss died down a little. And with its hand not very. The idea that she would love to do it again drove her crazy and so Sydney tried to recycle it all out of her head. At least, today and now. But not in time Led really to relax under with a cold shower, as her ears touched, the sound of the doorbell. Who can it be at this hour? Hastily wrapped towel, Ranger Cooke hurried out of the bathroom and open the door. Her face distorted grimace of surprise when in sight was a woman of fifty-five with heavy Luggage in his hands.

— Aunt Addie? What a surprise! She took her bags, giving the opportunity to go deeper into the apartment. Some time Sydney looked down, continuing the silly smile, but then recovered and hugged the woman in greeting. - Why did you come here? Is something wrong?

— Well, how? I came to visit my niece. What's up? Am I interrupting something important here? Are you a man?

\- God, no, of course not! Pass. Um ... why didn't you call? I would have met you.

— That's still nonsense. I got here just fine myself. By the way, you could have warned me that you moved. I was standing outside the door for two hours until I got your new address. Well, the area you've chosen for yourself. Found something.

Another sound, announcing the call, made Sydney rush to the phone.

\- Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back.

After seeing his niece's gaze and shook her head, the woman went to the kitchen and a second later gasped. Judging by the scattered all over the table papers and unfinished coffee, Sidney again worked all night. Workaholism is family, you can't argue with that. Only have rest he was in a lesser extent. All anything, but only this mess on her table for a long time, and all hands do not reach all this to clean. Making sure that no extra ears, Sid leaned on the doorframe, holding a hand slipping towel. The voice that she loved so much, gave her some positive emotions, promising a good continuation of the day.

\- Shorty, we're going to have Breakfast, and I'll pick you up... anyway, be ready.. The objections are not accepted. Boss can't be upset.

— Gage, I…

\- Sydney, what are you doing? You can't work all the time. You want to kill yourself? What's in the fridge? Mother of God, look what you're eating. You need to rest more often to get some blood to your brain. Or you your bandits the last got kicked out? How can you eat this stuff? Totally crazy. Okay, I'll make you a healthy Breakfast.

\- I'll be ready in five minutes, come on!

With those words she disconnected the call, tossing the gadget to the arm, smiled own thoughts on the matter. The call of the beloved aunt brings her back to reality. And if I had to pick between lectures this woman and offer partner – she would definitely choose the latter. And it does not matter what he would have offered her. Something again agreeing, Sidney rushed to the bathroom to the dryer and hastily dried his hair and then darted around the apartment, not knowing what to wear, although before it was never a problem. Just today it did not plan the outing somewhere. Aunt Eddie's questions fell one after the other and what could Sid answered, simultaneously buttoning the buttons on her blouse.

\- Who am I talking to, the wall? Is that where you're going? What a job, you just said you were resting. Completely unbelted, but I'll fix it Oh, someone came. I'll get it.

Without further ADO she opened the door, smiling radiantly guest. Gage looked again at the door, to make sure that he doesn't have the wrong floor, and then threw uncomprehending glance at the woman.

\- Sydney, baby, I think it's for you!

"Well, of course, this is my apartment" — Not out loud said cook, the last time looking at himself in the mirror before you leave.

\- Oh, I knew she opened the door for me half-naked for a reason. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt what you had planned here. I'm leaving. Please be safe!

\- Aunt Eddie, you're embarrassing me! Stop it! Hi! – She managed to give a smile, but at the same time she wanted to sink into the ground from this awkward situation. - Ranger gage. We work together. Mrs. Jones is my aunt. I'm visiting. Just like this. I'll get the jacket and we can go.

\- Very nice to meet you! Let your Ranger explain to you that what you do is not a woman's business. And zip up, and then I was absolutely not impressed by your sense of modesty. Oh, the parents would not have approved! And what was the end of that case you don't need to be reminded? Your Ranger in case of what…

Come on. You know how to spoil the mood! Let's go, Sidney shoved partner in the ribs and he instantly became more serious. – Please don't break anything here, and I will be back soon!

But this is not accurate! – Gage smiled Mrs. Jones, carrying the LEDs behind the door.

Probably, it was the real madness to go somewhere together after so many awkward situations that have happened to them lately. Very "timely" references to aunt about his parents has left an unpleasant aftertaste in my soul. Morning is definitely ruined. And not only that, but the ambiguous jokes that Sydney seemed to appreciate. Well, of course she'd be surprised if that didn't happen. Sitting in the car and fastened, the young woman looked out the window, looking at the trees, people, gray tall houses and billboards flashing in the window. She involuntarily sighed sadly and immediately felt a light touch to her shoulder.

Sid, okay? Don't tell me you're upset about this soulful woman's jokes? They embarrassed you?

\- A little... but that's not it. Every time she comes ... she talks about her parents all the time and ... it makes me feel really bad. Don't ask if you don't want to ruin your morning. I remember you asked me out, and if your offer still stands, I'm willing to take it. We can talk about that.

— Your aunt does not yet imposed a curfew and won't spank you if you come home later than nine? gage asked, with a grin.

Are you crazy? She's not that boring.

\- Great then. Don't worry. Look at this beautiful morning. Smile, Shorty! Well, you want me to sing for you?

— Uh, no! I feel better! You hear me? I feel much better. She laughed at his attempt to sing one of Elvis's songs. – One contact with a bear is not going well for you. No songs. But from a portion of coffee, I would definitely not refuse.

Sydney was one of those who found it difficult to talk about what was troubling her, and even with Francis, although their relationship this year has become very close. She knew perfectly well that she could trust him, knowing that he would not reveal her secrets under terrible torture. And she will definitely do the same with what he shares with her. And it was pleased, that for him it is important to tell about than something precisely it. But she was scared of what is happening after that kiss. She is very scared that this has ruined their friendship. Best in thirty-two years of her life. Though understand that in their case such a thing as "friendship" has long gone beyond its limits. Well at least it happened without witnesses, and no one once again will not remind her of it. And the probability that their black friend did not see this picture was small. Parked, Francis nodded, making it clear that it is already possible to go. After waiting for him and going into the room together, Sydney briefly examined the tables, looking for friends. Here they are. They were all assembled, and waited only for them.

\- Hello! So ... what's the news and plans? — Grabbing standing at the next table, the chair, gage sat down next to him.

\- It doesn't matter what you have planned! Do you have any idea we're gonna watch the kickboxing championship this weekend? For this it is possible to cancel the case, — with these words Trivett stuffed in his mouth another piece of the pie.

\- Still alive. In any case... I can't... — with notes of regret in his voice said cook. - I have other plans.

\- I'm afraid you didn't hear me!

\- Sid wanted to say she's on curfew, and she's not up to it. No Championships, delays at work, visits, walks under the moon, kisses…

Jimmy and gage looked at each other and giggled.

Ha ha ha, sarcastically mimicked Sydney and again shoved partner's elbow, thus forcing him to shut up. – I'll go find Martha. I'm starving.

What's up? She's been so nervous all morning.

Parents here? – Smiled knowingly Alex, propping his cheek on his hand. - Then it's understandable.

\- No ... seems, aunt! Francis smiled from ear to ear, glancing at his companion at the counter. Sydney really never talked about his parents, and about childhood in General. And it was hardly because she didn't trust her friends. And all the bad thoughts on this account he was quickly out of my head, because if it does so, such memories are better not to disturb, so as not to hurt. Sid returned a few minutes later, placing a Cup of coffee in front of a partner and sat beside him.

\- Is anyone going to the gym today? You guys want to keep me company?

Walker and Trivette nodded.

— And you? Just a couple of rounds, Shorty! I promise I'll get you home in time.

After Breakfast Alex went out to solve some business issues, and Trivette was urgent, and the rest on a kind of training. Sid braided two pigtails and winked at Francis, who was preparing for sparring with Walker and took the simulator, which has long been chosen. And watch the sparring of the friends there it was convenient. And it was all the more interesting than talking on the phone with my aunt, who will bestow his next vulgar mockery. And why is she like this, because she didn't have a single reason for all this. Thinking about it, the young woman did not even notice how her time came. Walker slipped her gloves and then her helmet. The first time Sidney deftly dodged his blows until provocative jokes angered her, and she became more aggressive.

\- I can't see your legs, Shorty!

\- Open your eyes, you'll see! with a grin tossed him cook, throwing forward foot and then the other. For some reason today she was very afraid to miss a shot of the gage, which is sure to leave her side. Not here. At home, as soon as Auntie shows her excessive concern. The subsequent blow have too unexpected and strong, and Sydney simply did not have time to block it and fell to the floor. Gage quickly took the gloves and sank to her.

CID, I'm sorry! I thought you were gonna block. We've done this a hundred times. Damn, you got blood... — He touched his hand to her lips, carefully wiping the blood stream. Looks like the lip is broken after all. Teeth intact.

— Gage - she's a few seconds don't look away from his eyes, but then tried to smile, covering his hand with his gloved hand. - It's okay... I just had to focus and get it out of my head for a while.

\- What kind of debauchery are you doing here? Stop it now! Oh, he worked a new punch on you after all. – Trivett laughed, looking at friends.

I'll tell you what will work! – with these words, Sid ran into his gloves and grabbed the hand of the gage to rise. – And the eyes-have dark... that's what power is – do not mind. Julie's definitely not going away with you. I haven't given up yet.

Deftly put her footboard makes him fall to the floor. She again attacks first, sometimes with a laugh, noting that he constantly sticks out his chin. Yeah, it blows sometimes it was easy to predict, but Sidney was very grateful to him for trying to distract her. Even if she did not yet fully understand what...

Gage drove his partner right to the house and, despite the protests, walked right to the front door. No, Sydney wasn't against his company. On the contrary, knowing the nature of his beloved aunt, it again will cause them both to blush. Aunt Eddie quickly got up from the sofa and hurried to the noise that came from the corridor. She gasped in horror when she saw the abrasion on her niece's lip and in a few seconds wound herself on all the worst.

\- Sydney, what horror, your Ranger you beats! And you let him do that?

\- What? Have you lost your mind? I'm sorry, it is, in my opinion, there's something I got from the bar took a SIP! Until tonight! - With these words Sydney has exposed gage for the door. After a few seconds I heard his loud laughter. - Stop! Stop this circus right now! And what makes you think he's hitting me, especially since he's mine? We're friends.

— That he is a good friend and moved. Look at you in the mirror! What will people say?

— And.… Well, just bad sparring. And I don't care what your people say. You only live once. Please don't start again that I'm a woman and that this job is not for me. No other will. I think you know perfectly well why you reminded me this morning.

Taking off her jacket, Sidney hung it on the hook and put on her Slippers.

And Francis is.. He's my boss! — she lied in order to rid themselves finally of many jokes.

\- Calm down already, I same realized. Well... One does not interfere with the other. Know how I was with her at the time... Uuuh!

\- Oh, spare me the details, please! What's that smell? Don't you think something's on fire? You cooking something?

\- Me? No, I'm just Ironing your things. after a few seconds, Mrs. Jones gasped, covering her mouth with her palm. - I think I left the iron. And has always been, baby, I'm sorry!

\- Aunt Eddie, are you... Shit... Fuck! Sidney a bullet darted into the living room, quickly removing the iron on the edge of the Ironing Board. That's my favorite. Why didn't you burn all my stuff? I could use a nice barbecue. Well that badge with me, and then cleaning up after you. I would be a long time in the Rangers was not.

\- I think your Ranger boss would've gone to your meeting and covered your beautiful ass.

— He doesn't have a choice. Who will cover his back when the bad uncles open fire?

Not only beats, but also allowed you to climb under bullets, — she was horrified and grabbed his head. - He's not the one you want. He'll kill you

\- Oh, you can be such a bore sometimes... But I've missed you so much!


	2. Line of frankness

A day in the company of my aunt and her endless lectures flew by unnoticed. Evening came, and Sydney began to gather to meet with Gage. Only now she had no idea how to explain to this woman that this was absolutely not a date, but an ordinary friendly meeting. But it was impossible to leave it just like that, because it is impossible just to get out of it and leave it unclear where at that time and go unnoticed. Even she herself stopped thinking about it, because this is Frances. It is unlikely that he thought about something bad that could cause their friendship even more harm. On the whole, he was harmless. Not counting the morning unsuccessful sparring. The idea of a walk from the other side was hers too. Mentally pondering this and dressing, Sydney did not notice Aunt Eddie appear in the room with a worried expression on her face.

"Sydney, baby, maybe you shouldn't go anywhere like this?"

\- Why not? You didn't seem to have slept this blouse and I buttoned all the buttons. And if you're talking about a lip, then .. It used to be worse. Not with a face, of course, but still ...

\- And in general, this is not the case that you constantly leave. If you are strained by the fact that I am here, I will immediately return home.

\- What are you saying ... I'm glad. Just ... We agreed, and I just can not postpone this meeting. Gage will be waiting for me.

\- You can not or do not want? Good, good, I understood everything! You will not hear me today anymore! But if I were you, I would have undid a couple of buttons! - winked at her niece, Mrs. Jones hurriedly left the room, heading towards her.

\- But in the morning she said something completely different ... In any case, I am already late. Even more.

Grabbing a jacket in the corridor, Sydney hurriedly left the apartment, heading off to the meeting site on her own.

Frances was surprisingly punctual and beat his partner for half an hour. He was about to call her when she appeared in his field of vision. She had to run a little. It is good that she periodically practices her heels and this is not difficult for her. Yes, yes, he did not forget to laugh it off on this matter, and now he drilled it with a waiting look. The intrigue she let out didn't give him rest all day, and he longed for details. Only now the young woman has not been in a hurry to start a conversation on a very painful topic for herself. This, in fact, also in its own way embarrassed the ranger, because they always told each other such things that could not be so easily told to someone else from their surroundings. He took the initiative. Never before has Sydney been so glad that Gage sat on his skate, and now she won't close her mouth for a very long time. In any case, until she herself asks for it. Although ... Listening to him was also a kind of pleasure. She really likes his voice. It seems that you will still have to revise your plans, and see this championship with your friends. Otherwise it can not be. He was so inspired to talk about past battles, which excerpts are preserved in the memory of a young woman. Sydney just smiled, thereby letting him know that he was listening and delving into the content of his monologue. Although it was not quite so. But she was ready to lay out to him everything that has unsettled her today. Such wounds do not heal, and after her aunt leaves, she will have to search for an outlet for a long time. Unless, of course, the first thing is not going to work with the head. In some miraculous way, he so deftly turned the conversation to the right direction with one simple question:

"And your aunt is she ... Has she always been so original?"

"She just loves me very much and doesn't want to be hurt." And you ... She seems to think that you and I have something. I, of course, made her understand that she was building all her ambiguous theories just from scratch, but how long would it be enough ... I didn't tell you what influenced my choice to go to the Rangers?

Indeed ... She had just caught herself thinking that they had known each other for a long time, and had not bothered to exchange this information. Although, Gage mentioned it a couple of times. But not her.

"I'm afraid you missed that little detail."

"You see ... The girls I grew up with were interested only in dolls, playing the piano."And I read detective novels.

"Is that why you went to the Rangers?"

\- Including!

\- Did your parents not interfere with your choice? Still, you are a woman who needs to be protected from all these scum, and not forced to be a hero, catching them!

\- Do not interfere! My mother passed away when I was twelve. My father raised me alone. He even liked my choice. Looking at me you won't even think about it, but I was a rather complicated teenager. Neither he nor Aunt Eddie, who came to help him, could cope with me. But then I had already decided who I would become and studied. I twisted it all. Gone to the dressing .. Confused with bad company. I got a lot of bad habits ... I tried to prove that I was special. The idiot is just ... What is "i"? Dope! Somehow they tried to rape me ... I don't even know who it is ... Completely unfamiliar people to me. Near the house. My father heard my screams, ran out and began to scatter them. He was stabbed in the back. The murderer was never found, and Aunt Eddie did not talk to me for several years. I left her after a week. Yes, it is possible that it was wrong of me to leave her alone, but I could not be there. She destroyed me morally with her silence. Then at once so much leaned over ... More and the academy ... And when everything became relatively normal, I moved to Houston. What's next? Further acquaintance with you, that terrible rented apartment, which we tried to bring together in divine form. Something like that. And she comes every time ... Raises a topic that has long been closed to me. I can't talk about it ... She blames me on this until now. Let him not say it out loud, but blame him, and I know that perfectly well ... Yes, I'm sorry! I am very, very sorry that this happened, but I cannot return at that time and prevent that terrible event. She cannot imagine how I was worried ... And she turned away from me ... She did not even say that she needed me so that I would not leave. I didn't even ask if I had a place to go. I, as it turned out, didn't have any friends on whom I could count on in such a difficult period. I had no one but her and her boyfriend, who then stopped her baby and faded. We kept in touch with him for a while because I borrowed money from him a couple of times. But I had no idea that he had done so well with her. She told only now ... But with all this ... She still cared about me, I had to give her her due. Father without her would have to be quite hard.

She tried in vain to hold back the tears of resentment that rolled down her cheeks. The last thing she wanted was a partner, with whom she had a lot of work to do, to see her so broken now. Sydney buried her trustingly in his shoulder, feeling his hands begin to gently press her against her, soothingly stroking her back. He did it with caution, because he knew that it was important for her to appear so strong and independent, but he could not imagine how she needed it now. And she knew perfectly well that he understood her like no other, because she and Julie wandered around the shelters altogether, and they also got in their time. What was happening scared him, a man who had seen a lot in his path. He had no idea how to deal with female tears. And Sydney ... During their acquaintance, he had never seen her like that. Even when I saluted the whole farewell ceremony with Sidi.

"My shoulder is always at your service, shorty!" You can always count on me. Any time of the day. And I'm sorry, I did not know that this is so painful for you. Do you want to, can we go to the bar for a couple of sips of beer? - He reluctantly releases her from the arms in a couple of minutes when he feels that she calmed down a bit. In any case, her sobs were no longer audible. And only then Cook answers his question:

\- We can buy coffee and go further. I don't want to see anyone else today. Yes, and I would like to preserve some privacy of our tell me how Julie and her work in San Francisco?

Gage led Sydney home, deciding that she should not be let alone in that state. But after a frank conversation, she felt much easier, and could easily return home on her own.

\- Thank you for listening. It was very important to me. True!

Sid gently touches the lips of his cheeks and quickly goes away, because the awkwardness of his excessive emotionality has not gone away. Who knows how Francis will appreciate all this. Yes, the relief that Sydney felt now could not be compared with anything, but she did not want it to somehow affect their relationship and friendship in general. Now she went home and did it as quietly as possible, so as not to wake her aunt, because apparently, she is already asleep. And this could not but rejoice. It was not there. Mrs. Jones appeared so suddenly that the young woman screamed in surprise and was ready to pull out the weapon.

\- Aunt Eddie, are you okay with your head? - Syd finally exhaled and hung the jacket on the hook.

\- I have everything in order, but at the expense of you and your ranger, I very much doubt.

"What did we do wrong again?"

\- It seems to me that you should not allow yourself such warm goodbyes to him. But he almost jumped out of his pants. I saw everything in the window.

\- Do not take it so close to your heart. It was a friendly kiss on the cheek and no more.

"Does your ranger think so too?"

\- I am sure that yes! Believe me, I really kiss him .. He would not only jumped out of his pants. And you so vehemently think we are one, that I will soon begin to accept his signs I'm just discharging after a stressful evening in such a way .. And you, as always, in my repertoire.

With these words, she goes to her, undressing on the go. Mrs. Jones hastily follows, watching the actions of her niece.

\- She made herself another tattoo. Siddy, my girl, you have completely lost your mind .. Do you think how it will look like in twenty years? It's terrible ..

\- Oh, just do not start, I beg you ... She is already there for ten years, and no one has yet complained. And yes, my ranger saw her too. Imagine, so funny. When we lived together, he accidentally broke into a shower, when I was there ... Aunt Eddie, he saw everything!

\- I bet that he didn't consider what you got there, because you found more interesting details ... Okay, listen, since you'll hang around at work anyway, can you let me at least get out? No wonder your ranger moved away from you. It is simply impossible to be here. Yes, people's commissars live better in shelters than you, "Mrs. Jones waited, standing in the doorway.

\- I would not brag about your knowledge in this area. And even more so did not talk about what has never happened. Yes, we lived together, but only twice. And the first was when working undercover. Keeping together was much better than singly. We then just met, and since then we know how to spend time together well. And we don't have to do what you thought. Because it will ruin everything. However, you can do everything you want here, and now leave me alone, I need to work a little. Then I will help you get settled. You lie down here, and I will move to the sofa in the living room.

Nodding, the woman quickly left the room and soon rattled in the kitchen. Sydney closed the door so as not to be distracted by extraneous sounds.

Flashback

\- Fool? - she is jokingly indignant, having struck him on a shoulder.

\- It was necessary to say at least something ..

\- Why exactly this?

She laughed when memories of her first serious mission entered her mind. And if now it seemed funny, then before it was not a laughing matter. Fear of failing the first responsible mission took the upper hand over her, and she with difficulty suppressed a panic attack. This feeling sometimes makes itself felt now. Sometimes Sydney caught herself thinking that in places she even agreed with Sidi. And as soon as she understood what she agreed with, she quickly disposed of it all from her head. This mission was a good experience for her, and taught her to work out her versions more carefully and to focus on the most minor details.

\- There are, of course, things that women do better than men! The old man concluded, placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

\- For example, changing diapers, vacuuming, crying ...

\- And interrupt! A woman may well become president. During my life ..

\- God forbid! Do any of you have an opinion on this? Gage?

\- Opinion? Of course have. My opinion is ... Let Trivett speak out.

"And they are beating the dishes in my house ..." Sydney pulls over thoughtfully when the sound of a crashing plate touches her ears. - Easy ... This is just the first day. Sooner or later, she will get tired of smashing the house and getting me with her ambiguous conclusions and everything will be fine ... I wonder how soon it will take a blow if I say that several times a month I've consistently risked flying the air along with the car, the grenades are thrown at bad uncle?

With these words, she wraps herself in a blanket and continues to be engaged in a report on the work done. The only pity is that it will take much more time, because she has to do it for two. Conscience - that's what you need to give the ranger Gage for Christmas. But once they agreed that in their companionship no one would abuse the kindness of each other. It was only one thing that pleased her; in exchange for her written work, she could ask him anything. Even about never doing his job for him again.

Having finished the paperwork closer to midnight, Sid barely found the strength to put on a shirt for sleep and go to , try to do it. Such a pleasant smell emanating from this thing brought a storm of memories and attempts were in vain.

Flashback

After dinner and washing the dishes, Sydney moved into a room that Frances graciously set aside for her for a period of time. She understood perfectly well that her decision sometimes does not make him particularly happy, but it was impossible to do otherwise. It was impossible to allow those people to finish the job. She did not miss the option that, most likely, they were being watched, and at any convenient opportunity they would try to kill Gage. The idea that it would be nice to bring here some of the clothes visited the head of a young woman only when it was necessary to go to bed. It's good that she has a friend who can easily borrow one of his shirts for a couple of nights. And her gun was always at hand. In case of a surprise attack. A feeling of embarrassment at times, too, made itself felt. Still, she was not thrilled that Gage had given her a bed, and he was suffering on a hard sofa.

Anxious thoughts woke her in the middle of the night, but Sydney quickly drove them away. Another survey ahead, you need to believe only in good. And once the dream disappeared like a hand, Sid quietly went out, going to the kitchen to drink water. She was not at all embarrassed by the fact that Gage was also awake. To be honest, she doubted that he was sleeping at all after all this. Although it may be the case is really in this terrible couch? Sighing sadly, Sydney went around the couch, landing beside her, and looked into the book, which he enthusiastically read. The doctor's words about the deterioration of the situation had a noticeable effect not only on him, but on Syd too. Why did this happen to him? She wanted to cry from such annoying injustice.

\- Hey ... - She gently touches his shoulder, from which he shudders and reaches for the device. - Gage ... You need to sleep. Please go to the room, and I will stay here. Well, the instruction manual of this thing is more interesting than talking to me? You know what, you can ignore me as much as you want, but I will stay here anyway. Even if I have to sleep in the hallway on the rug. And this is not Walker's order, but because I myself decided so, understood? You do not understand what we are faced with. He can at any moment declare, and knock out your last brains.

"You are so good to me that I doubt whether I deserve it." But I think that I can take care of myself! Anyway, I have to get used to it.

\- Are you able to? No, you are not able to! You absolutely do not give an account of what you say and do. Omit what you rude to me. This is normal. I at one time for such custody after discharge, I was ready to kill. But ... You shouldn't have talked to a doctor like that. You yourself agreed to an experimental technique. And there's nothing wrong with spending some time in ... Um ...

"He referred me to an institution for the deaf and dumb." How do you think I should respond?

\- Well, certainly not screaming at the whole hospital. Listen, Gage ...

Sowing closer and stretching her legs under herself, the young woman covered his hand with hers.

\- If I promise that I will take time off and go there with you, you will stop being angry and go with me to see how it is and what?

"Only to satisfy your curiosity," he says, finally giving up. Her gift of persuasion will be envied by any ranger. - Why do you want it?

\- You're my best friend ... I promise it will be fun. And now to sleep. It's hard day tomorrow.

\- I think there is enough space for two. I promise I won't bother you! He grins, catching her gaze on himself. She was definitely looking for some special subtext in his words.

\- Crazy? Do you seriously think that I will lie with you in one bed?

\- Sorry, shorty, in my ears ringing, I can not hear you, but here the battery has sat down!

With these words, he turns off the device, heading for the room. "I hope not all your pillows smelled pillows?"

\- Oh, you ... Gad! You didn't try my left hook on yourself just because the sofa in your apartment is really spirits ... By the way, you gave them to me for Christmas ... And I like them.

And again the sound of that damned alarm that woke her at the same time as yesterday. Just a couple of minutes ago, a young woman would easily conclude that all this is a nightmare. Yesterday there was neither such a frank conversation, nor the aunt's notation, which, as always, is like snow on the head. But the loud grumbling of Mrs. Jones made Sydney return to reality. And what she did not like it in the morning? But she still did not appreciate the niece's vestments for a run. In order to avoid this, Sid decided to abstain from running in the morning for a while, deciding that he would practice better on the treadmill in the gym.

\- Sydney, how much can you sleep? You're going to be late for work, "with these words, a woman flew into her niece's room. Within minutes, the curtains disperse in different directions and the first sun rays, knocking out the remnants of sleep from a young woman.

\- Leave me alone! I will have time ... Gage will call in after me in an hour. I have time for breakfast. And if you stroke my blouse and don't burn it, then you will not be priced. But do not touch the badge.

Good morning once again did not work and had to get up, creating a good mood for yourself. A contrast shower quickly brought a young woman to the divine look, and a delicious breakfast from my aunt too. Sydney even caught herself thinking that she hadn't been eating at home for a long time. Yes, she cooks herself well, and moreover, my dearest companion even praised her cooking for a while. But to compete with Aunt Eddie in this was very difficult. In fact, she sometimes has no time for food at home. Therefore, in her fridge there is nothing but beer and old pizza. With the arrival of Aunt Eddie, of course, you will have to accept many changes, but this is any better than her silence and absolutely unfounded theories. In the meantime, she began to paint in order to reduce the time and, if possible, leave earlier.  
"Are you sleeping in a man's shirt?" Horrible. Want to know what I think about this?

\- No I do not want to! - muttered Sydney with her mouth full. Only she knows her dear aunt too well. Mentally, she counted out three seconds.

\- For a long time, none of the men influenced you. And in this house it is simply necessary.

\- Did you say everything? Now, let me quietly eat and get ready for work.

For the next half hour, Sydney enjoyed the silence, absorbing Aunt Eddie's delicious breakfast. The makeup she was wearing was also over. She was just going to change clothes when the sound of the doorbell spread throughout the apartment. And why is Gage so punctual when she doesn't need it at all? Grinning at her thoughts, Ranger Cook opened the door, letting her partner come in.

\- Good morning, shorty! - He grins, seeing how frantic it is when he calls her that. - I thought you were ready for a long time. Wait, wait, is that my shirt?

The young woman instantly shortens the distance separating them and covers his mouth with his hand.

\- Shh! Please be silent until it touches her ears. To be honest, I already do not remember how she turned out to be with me. Probably, I accidentally threw it in my bag when I was collecting my things, "moving" from you. You can pick it up if you want ...

"I'm afraid he may not be ready to see what you are hiding under this garment!" - concluded Mrs. Jones, leaving the room. - Good morning! Sydney, what are you holding your ranger on the threshold of?

\- Standing! And don't worry, he already saw all my scars.

Before going to change, Sydney gave her partner a guilty smile, gesturing that she apologized and that she needed five minutes. She also mentally noted that it is impossible to joke about the relationship with Gage in the presence of his aunt. This does not lead to anything good. Yes, and meet, probably for some time they only have to work. Sid didn't understand herself when she gave the go-ahead so that people could pick her up and drive her to work. Although this is certainly nothing ambiguous There was not. Hooking a badge to her blouse, Sid left the room.

\- Sydney, baby, can I ask you a question? I swear, just one! Tell me, how many times this year have you entered into an intimate relationship with a man?

Sydney almost opened her mouth in indignation at hearing this. Gage just laughed softly.

\- Wh ... what? What does it matter?

\- No ... I'm just curious!

\- In any case, I did not have a connection with the boss. And with a senior partner too. And if there was, then he certainly would not have faded, having learned about my valet! Let's go from here, until she asked how constant my menstrual cycle is ..

With these words, Sydney grabbed her jacket and pulled her partner out of the door. She was the first at the car and made it clear to him that she was going to get behind the wheel herself. True Gage immediately protested.

\- Last time you drove the car into a brick wall. I'll be driving, and this is not discussed.

\- It was only once. And since it came to that, then our car was blown up, and I still have to prove my guilt. What is the matter with you? Is your menstrual cycle exactly normal? You were a little rude with your aunt. She wanted to cheer you up, and you let all the dogs down on her.

Removing the car from the alarm, he opened the passenger door, allowing the partner to sit down.

\- I forgot to warn, we will work today in another place. - Gage grinned, seeing the interested face of Sydney. "I hope you still have short skirts."


	3. Day two

\- And then she told me what she thought about you beating me up. And about our farewell at the house. She said I shouldn't allow myself such tenderness.

— Beat you up? What nonsense... It was a friendly sparring. Tell me it won't happen again.

— Fear me. Maybe her? If anything, she's harmless. A little crazy, like everything in our big cook family. Or are you ashamed that you'll be so quickly broken by such a tiny... Me?

— I'm a normal man, without deviation.

— You're a jerk!

She picks up his laughter, completely oblivious to the next morning's caustic phrases aunt Eddie. Her idea is to wait with sparring until the departure of Mrs. Jones seemed to him perfectly reasonable, and to needlessly stress my partner will be none in the case of another poorly applied technique. But Hiking in the hall as a whole to postpone the young woman was not going to. It's bad enough she gave up her morning jogs.

\- She noticed my tattoo, too, by the way. It hasn't been ten years. Of course, in the shower, she breaks, she has other ways.

\- Sid, I've apologized a thousand times for that incident. You were not there, and I thought you were going to run. There was never a lock in the bathroom. And then, I have an excuse – I didn't even hear my own voice. What can we say about your singing in the shower...

\- Then how do you know I'm…

\- We lived under one roof enough time, to I managed to study you, Shorty!

Flashback

Sydney wakes up only in the morning, feeling the breath scorching her neck and the closing ring of her hand around her waist. At one point, she even held her breath from how close to her he was. How is she allowed to convince yourself to lie down with him in the same bed? But to say that she didn't like it, Sidney couldn't either. But tonight flew much faster and calmer.. Usually entire night the young woman sought in vain struggled with tears of. She cried for many reasons. And she had no idea what would happen if his hearing didn't come back. What if he can't get back to work? Yes, she did not reproach herself for such thoughts. And even for that one day, gage caught her doing that. This is something that can easily happen to him. Sydney just didn't think about it all the time. Now she tried to discreetly slip out of the arms of a partner, so as not to Wake him. In any other case, he will not miss the opportunity to laugh about all this. Only that someone is not funny. However, gage felt her vanity. However, to sleep he wanted more than to have conversations early in the morning.

\- Someone promised he wouldn't let go of his hands! – muttered Sidney, Panov Francis in the side.

\- Yes, you can go running. I don't mind — with these words he turned away from her, rubbing the place of impact. - You snore so much, I didn't get any sleep.

Am I snoring? fool. But you know... I'm ready to learn and do it every night, if only you really heard…

Sad smile, Sidney disappeared behind the door, heading to the bathroom. In General, his apartment was very clean and cozy, and she was ready to close her eyes to some of the inconveniences she had encountered in the last few days. Still, it was forgivable partner just because he's a bachelor. She was very amused that the shower curtain is a tent. That's gage. But you can get used to it.

The contrast shower helped her to relax, and after a couple of minutes the young woman involuntarily sang, referring to the fact that the partner will not hear and will not reprimand for the fact that she interrupted his dream. Within minutes, the tent crashed to the floor with a Bang as Francis yanked the door from the other side. His eyes were wide open from what he saw, and the expression on his partner's face, trying to cover at least with his hands, came to the conclusion that all good for him just ended. But how could she be mad at him? It's not his fault he can't hear anything.

Gage was waiting for Sydney in the kitchen and even set the table, in order to somehow apologize for this awkward situation. He had already set up the device, in which case to read everything that she would tell him about it. But to hear its swearing like more.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't know you were staying home... that's what you warned me about, right?

\- It's okay, don't worry. I mean, you have the most original use of the tent.

\- The shower curtain broke, what else was I supposed to do?

\- ... I don't know, splurge and buy a new curtain? – Sidney chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. - Okay, let's have Breakfast and go. You promised you wouldn't mind if Walker gave me time off and I came with you.

From the memories it brought women's voices in the locker room where she dressed and was preparing to carry out new missions. In any case, externally. Only here the form leaves much to be desired. It looks like a decent place. The thought that today all day it is necessary to run with a tray and to listen to dirty jokes of visitors of the opposite sex morally destroyed the young woman. Pleased only that this time they were introduced both. And then gage took care of it himself. For example, I arranged them here yesterday, before going to their scheduled meeting. Only who knows what he said about their relationship. Still, she wasn't ready to play the role of his wife after what they had. While on the other hand they constantly have to portray a couple, and this time clearly will not be the last. In some ways it was even nice. It is believed Francis is insanely attractive man, and not hide it. Except from himself. The only, can, not so often, but easily told him in face, so this the, that deeply valued his caring and understanding of. And to thank for what remains support and support all the time. That he's someone she trusts completely and unconditionally. She involuntarily smiles, seeing his infectious smile and sits him at the bar, crossing her legs. She still has a few minutes to spare. Did she regret joining the Rangers? No! Sidney found a lot more pros than cons. One of them is to try yourself in completely different roles, and most importantly, it was not necessary to receive additional education. It was enough long serious preparation. Gage was a lot luckier this time. He already had to work as a bartender when he was studying. This interesting fact of his biography, he shared on the last job. Well, that's good for him.

— I feel themselves a prostitute in this form. - nervously utters Sydney, trying to pull off skirt. — Look, it's not even a skirt can not be called. Have you ever seen a skirt? That's not a skirt!

\- You're only saying that because you never wear skirts, says gage, to which she only rolled her eyes. Think lovely thoughts. For example, the fact that we're again going to hang around for days together. Admit it, you couldn't wait to hang out with me again?

\- Ok... I'm gonna go put a bug at the VIPs table. Not pokladaya nothing special — a wink Led, click language, and disappeared into the hall.

In this tiresome mode with a forced smile to all who will be in their field of view, both the Ranger spent a few more hours. And now looking for the opportunity to get into the office of the chief, in order to leave the bug, and if you're lucky, then in his phone. Another ambiguous a compliment. Taking a deep breath, Sidney tried to suppress the desire to punch the man who took the place at the table, which she had to serve. In any other case, she would have long ago forced him to close his mouth in a favorite way, but today she could not take such a risk. Look, the young woman meets the gaze of the partner. He nods in the direction of their outgoing friend, making it clear that she has a chance.

\- Cover me... — throws it to him quickly and quietly dissolving in the hallway leading to the office. It was not difficult to get inside, because she had to open the door with a hairpin. She had no more than five minutes, so I had to act quickly. One bug she fixed under the table in the great hope that they will take it faster than he can find a listening device.

— Oh, the keys... says Mr. Baker, staying at the Desk. Understanding that Sydney hardly finished in an office, gage softly exhales and overturns on the man a tray with drinks. Its contents are immediately printed on the jacket and white shirt and he immediately expressed his dissatisfaction. I think he even threatened to fire him. He should be more careful if he still wants to keep his job. Well, Yes, because part-time bartender – the ultimate dream Ranger gage.

This incident allowed Sidney to finish with a listening device, and she again got into the hall.

— Sorry! Sorry! - for the hundredth time the Ranger apologized for his negligence. He gasped when the partner was in his line of sight.

— You have no one to leave... That you've broken, handsome?

\- A Cup of your patience, marmalade!

— Hey, how you got there, I looked everywhere for you... — he called a young woman. This caused her discontent. Is it so hard to remember her name?

\- My name is Roni, and if you don't mind, you can use my name.

You're pretty. Tomorrow we're hosting important people here. I want you to do all of this. Then maybe we'll go somewhere. So put on something nice.

— Uh... Yes, of course! I got it!

After seeing his eyes, Sidney glanced at his partner. They exchange grimaces of disgust.

\- I don't want to upset you, miss ... Roni, but what he offered you..Do you still feel like a prostitute?

Sidney sarcastically mimicked his laughter, moving around, with the force shoved gage into the side.

\- I think it'll be over sooner this time. Tomorrow we are warm here and grab them. And just try not to make a joke about my uniform. And to spare you the need to still make jokes ... Skirts and dresses will not. You can't put your foot in them. Those scumbags will probably start grabbing me from behind.

\- I'll work with you on that. Just ask! - playfully winking at the young woman, Francis hastily switched his attention to the client who wants to order a drink, until Sid again expressed his dissatisfaction with his meaningful humor.

\- Maybe in the next life! Not a fact! she whispers, knowing full well that he would read his lips. He only grins in response, folding his hands in the shape of a heart.

They both finish work in the evening and together go to their favorite bar, where they have long been waiting for the rest. However, Sydney's plans did not include long gatherings, because she thought that it was terribly ugly to leave her aunt at home all alone. Although she fell like snow on his head... But not so she was in a hurry to report to the boss about the work done and not drink a beer. She doesn't have to drive anyway. Although she had a couple of times this experience. Trivette once again reminded of the championship in kickboxing and recommended everyone to postpone their plans, because they have been waiting for this.

— You would have about the wedding remember, dear friend! You're dragging it out somehow..

The young woman grins, sipping a drink from her mug.

\- We decided not to rush it, that's all! No kidding!

Rangers look at each other, exchanging smiles. In the eyes of both read the desire to comment on this. But they both could not joke either. Sidney holds out his hand to Gage.

— Mister... Ranger, I figured you'd ask me to marry you somehow. Do you agree?

\- Not in any way, the fairest! He kisses her hand gallantly. — I, of course, respect your Latin American roots, I bow before your beauty, but my heart of forever belongs bad uncles, shootings, beer and driving can on a motorcycle, therefore, from our wedding nothing good not will…

They burst into laughter and clap each other's hands. The rest of the time friends spent sincerely talking and laughing, remembering past stories.

Well, I must go home... it Was fun!

— I'll drive! All the while!

Gage's car stops in a few houses at his partner's request. And it's not because she was afraid of what the neighbors would think. Rather, she didn't want another jokes in his address. They agree to meet in a conditional place tomorrow morning, because everyone will get their own way and transport. The idea for gage to walk the bikes seemed to Sydney is not so insane, so she easily accepted his invitation. They say goodbye and the young woman hurries home. The smell of baking at home makes her smile and involuntarily reminds of her childhood when she was visiting her aunt with her parents, and she constantly spoiled her with something delicious. Only now since she is watching her figure and does not allow himself to eat. Leaving the hanger with the form on the hook in the corridor, she takes off her outer clothing.

\- Baby, you're back! Finally! I was worried! - She hugs her niece. - Ugh,you smell like your dad when he came in from baseball.

\- Just a pint of beer in good company.…

\- I know your company. I hope he gave you a ride home. What is this? Niece dear, how little you need your Ranger to turn you into a love game.

It's work! And you must be really bored here because you're making up stories. But you're so precious to me that I'm ready to forgive you of your sins!

She smiles, hugging her again.

\- And sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude this morning. Why don't you feed me your buns and we'll talk about it. And yet... Was it just me, or did I really see Mike's car outside the house? How do I know his car? Well, I will not hide, I helped my Ranger, she grins, emphasizing the last words with a special intonation. - What you're really right about is that he and I have a close relationship.

\- And how close are you to him?

\- So much so that we learned sign language together. And us with him mutual assistance. I helped him with the report, and he helped me find out something about your boyfriend. You too. What are you looking at? I had to make sure you didn't come here because you did something, but because you really missed me.

\- A, you suspected in my arrival something bad! Great! That's fine! I'll get my things and leave now. Did you people hear that? Neighbors!

— Don't start! Just if you did something there... For example, the chase was arranged in the city center because without the rights of the wheel. I don't want it to affect my career. I'm still new to Walker's team, and I'd like to live up to his expectations in every way. So is he in Dallas or not?


End file.
